Daimons Can Get Fried Too
by LadyYunalesca26
Summary: Kagome has returned from her feudal adventures as a warrior. Her mother concerned for her happiness send her to stay with a college friend Cherise. Will Kagome be able to keep her new found happiness or will the impending darkness consume them all?


Chapter 1

It had been three years since Kagome's adventures in Feudal Japan. She had completed the jewel and Naraku was defeated. She had become a sister to Sesshomaru, Koga, and formally adopted her son Shippo. The final day that she was in the feudal era, which she knew would be her last, she had told her son that she was sorry she couldn't stay but to go strong and meet her in the future.

Kagome had become a sword master under the guidance of her brother Sesshomaru and gained an inner inuyokai due to the blood bond between them. She gained an inner wolf demon due to the bond between Koga and herself and gained heightened senses. When she did the bond with Shippo, she gained an inner kitsune and an affinity with nature. Each of them in return gained immunity from purification that would pass on to their mates and packs and any children that they should have.

Sango and Miroku taught her everything that they knew and said that they would rebuild the taijiya village. Sesshomaru formally adopted Rin giving her the lifespan of a demon and demon attributes.

_Flashback _

"Okay, guys this is it. I will see you in the future sometime. Shippo behave. Brothers I will miss you. Sango and Miroku thank you for everything." Kagome was on the edge of the well for the final time. Inuyasha had chosen to go to hell with Kikyo and Kagome was know the owner of Tetsaiga and for whatever reason unknown to her the owner of So'unga. It came to her as the portal of hell opened for Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Wait, take Kirara with you" said Sango handing Kirara over. "Are you sure?" asked Kagome holding Kirara. "Of course, she will be better off with you my sister" said Sango embracing Kagome. With one final goodbye she disappeared into the future.

_End Flashback_

"Kagome come here. I need to speak with you" stated her mother. Kagome went with her mother inside. "Kagome, I think you need to spend some time away from the shrine. All I can see is your pain. I have set up a trip for you to New Orleans with a college friend of mine. You leave tonight." stated her mother expecting an angry outburst. "You're right mama. I need a change of scenery and a trip just might do me some good. So who is this friend of yours?" "Her name is Cherise Gautier and she has a son Nick." With that Kagome went to pack and was slightly excited. She couldn't help but feel that a new adventure awaited her.

_In New Orleans_

It had been three days since Nick heard they were going to have a house guest and a female at that. Her mom had set her up with a job at Sanctuary and he was now on his way to the airport to pick up the mystery girl along with what were supposed to be just a few friends. Originally, it was going to just be Otto and Wren. Then the bears wanted to come because of the fact that she was going to be working in Sanctuary. Because the bears were coming, Fang was coming and because of that Vane, Fury, and Bride. Bride was what invited everyone else. Bride was friends, with Sunny, Amanda, Tabitha, and Grace. The women being there meant there men would be there so that meant Talon, Valerius, Kyrian, and Julian. Due to the fact they were coming, Ash and Savitar were coming. What was supposed to be three turned into an entourage. "This is absolutely ridiculous." muttered Nick shaking his head.

"So what's this girl like, Nicky" asked Amanda. "I have never even met her. All I know is her mom said she was going through some shit and needed a change of scenery. I know her name is Kagome and she is bringing her cat Kirara" huffed out Nick as they all marched to the baggage claim.

Kagome had Kirara with her on the plane. She had adamantly refused to put her with her luggage. That was just inhumane to her. So she kept her with her and to everyone else it looked like a stuffed animal. The two had finally reached baggage claim and Kagome looked at the picture of Nick she had to see if she could spot him and spot him she did along with a whole multitude of other people. _What in the world, did he need back up or something. Well, no matter time to face the music._

Fury POV

We had been standing around for what seemed an eternity. I looked around the crowded airport and I spotted the most stunning Asian woman I had ever seen. She made brief eye contact with me before glancing at what I suppose was a photo and looked toward Nick. _That must be her. She probably is freaking out at the amount of people around Nick._

Vane, Fang, Bride, and the two gods present noticed Fury's look toward the newcomer and couldn't help but smirk or in the case of Bride a full blown smile as scenarios danced in her head. The bears just shook their heads, while Nick remained oblivious. Kagome had by that time reached the entourage and stood before Nick. "Uhm, I am assuming you are Nick." As soon as she spoke Fury shivered her voice had sent tingles and if he wasn't careful she would taken in the airport. "Yeah, you must be Kagome. Do you have your stuff?" "Nicky, don't be rude" stated Amanda. After what seemed forever with introductions it was the wolves turn to be introduced. "This is Vane and his ma-wife Bride, Fang and his wife Aimee, and this Fury" stated Nick. "Nice to meet you all" Kagome said while trying to ignore her inner wolf. _**He smells really good. Yes I have decided he is going to be our mate.**_ "Not, to be rude or anything but why the entourage" Nick then went through the lengthy explanation of how of everyone came to be there.

"So where is your mom." "At Sanctuary where we are going. I thought you said you had a cat." "I do she's right here" They all noticed what they all thought to be a stuffed cat with two tails. "Your mom made it seem that Kirara was real." stated Nick. _Great she is attached to stuffed animals._"Oh she is I just made her be very still until the plane ride was over. I didn't feel right putting her with luggage, it's rude." At that moment Kirara turned her head toward Nick making him jump. Kagome giggled, "You shouldn't move so unexpectedly like that Kirara" Kagome admonished. "Why does she have two tails?" Fury asked while they headed toward the multiple vehicles. "It's a secret." said Kagome skipping on ahead.

The car ride was amusing to say the least with everyone playing "Get to Know Kagome." "Okay we're here" Nick said. Kagome was introduced to the bears, since she would be working for them. Now Kagome suspected they were not normal since she could feel the animal auras but she didn't say anything after all it is their secret. "When do we tell her" asked Dev. "Tonight, she will have to know since she is working the night shift" said Savitar.

They all headed inside, but once they got inside Kagome was having a real hard time keeping her powers in. The place was filled with Daimons, Kagome didn't know what a daimon was but she could feel that they weren't good. Kagome looked toward Cherise and saw a daimon was sucking out her soul. Everything was moving quickly. Nick had ran toward his mother and everyone was running around. People were flying across the room and Kagome was still in a mild shock until Kirara nudged her. Kagome then took the time to look at Nick who was preoccupied and couldn't reach his mother.

Kagome sighed, "I knew coming here was going to be interesting" Kagome then proceeded toward Cherise. Savitar and Ash were busy engaging Stryker. Kagome was stopped when a demon jumped in front of her. At that moment the whole room stopped, "I really don't have time for this. So I am going to ask really nicely to please remove yourself or Kirara will deal with you." At this he started laughing until Kirara tranformed. Everyone looked at Kirara and Kagome, "She's a demon. Why would she serve you" asked the unknown demon. "It's a secret." said Kagome as walked past him towards Cherise. The daimons turned to her. "I really, really don't like soul stealers. They really irritate me" as she said this her shields had dropped and everyone felt her power. "I feel wolf-demon" "I feel inuyokai" "I feel kitsune" "We can worry about that later, I feel a very pure soul. Attack" commanded Stryker. By this time Kagome had Kirara take Cherise into the sky and had headed outside. She looked at the entourage. "I really didn't feel like destroying a building, so outside I go" stated Kagome as she pulled a charm off. The moment she did So'unga appeared. "She wields the hell sword. Girl where did you get that" asked Stryker. "The name is KA-GO-ME. It is not that hard to say" and with that she dispatched the minions.

During that time another group of people had arrived and stood by the entourage. "She's here" said one of the newcomers. "You know her" asked Ash. "That's our sister" "Sesshomaru-sama you might want to stop her before she literally unleashes hell on earth" stated Shippo looking at his mother. "What is she to you" "My mother." "Come on kit let's go stop Kagome and her rampage" They both walked toward her and could her the ranting and they both shook their heads. _Stupid people calling me girl, wench, onna, and whatever else they come up with_ mumbled Kagome not noticing the new auras. "Imouto reign in you power" Kagome turned and smiled, "Aniki"


End file.
